lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Drums of War
About NOTICE: THE SERVER IS CURRENTLY OFFLINE AND WHITELISTED TO STAFF ONLY IN ORDER TO WORK ON LORE BUILDS. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE! ''' '''Drums of War is a Minecraft server running with the Lord of the Rings Mod. It is primarily focused on roleplaying and will include RP events ran by Staff. PvP will also feature heavily in the server, although those who wish to build and RP peacefully may do so. The IP address in order to get on the server is: 178.20.170.101:25580 or drumsofwar.dmch.nl For more information, please check out our Discord server. Rules ' General Rules:' #Respect Staff and do not argue with staff. In an argument, Staff will have the final word. #No spamming in the Chat. #Do not grief open builds #No swearing, there are several players here that aren't as 'mature' as others. #Do not openly ask for a position of Staff. Go to our Discord Channel if you wish to apply. #No Exploiting or Hacking the game. If so, you will be perm banned. #English in the Main Chat please (Languages from LOTR are accepted: ex. Elvish, Black Speech, Dwarvish, etc.) #No loopholes towards our rules, if you find one, please tell Staff. #There is to be no Overworld items nor access to anyone besides Staff. This also means no creation of Elvish or Morgul Portals. #'IMPORTANT:' Gear is determined by your alignment. Example: If you are a Gondorian, you can use only the militia gear until you get to +250 Gondor alignment, then you can use Gondorian Armour. On the server, we have already made books on our gear information. In the future, we will list this online either here on our wiki page or on a separate link to another location. Role-play Rules (Note: These rules only apply when you are Roleplaying, not in normal game circumstances) #Use “” when In Character (IC), [ ] When Out of Character (OOC) (Brackets are used for OOC only when there is RP actively going on) #No Meta-Gaming (Meta-Gaming is something you have your character know that it should physically not able to know) #No instant-RP Killing #Permission to kill must be given by the person you are attempting to kill #You cannot cripple someone without permission #No skipping time to heal RP wounds #No ERP in main chat ;) #Everyone reserves the right to Role-Play privately Claiming #You need 1 Build containing the following: Blacksmith, Armoury, Barracks, Training Grounds, Farm, Mine, 5 houses, Townhall, Walls, Markets, an Inn, and Stables that are all decently well built. You also need 2 players, not counting yourself. #Once you claim, you can get 2 Commanders. You are able to give as many custom tags as you would like. If you are the king, you are allowed to wear or use either one mithril armor piece or a mithril weapon of choice. #Skirmishes. If you encounter a player in the wild, you are able to declare a Skirmish with /me skirmishes (Player). However, you must warn at least once. There must be 30 seconds between the warning and the declaration of the skirmish. Also, there are a max amount of 6 players (3 on each side in a skirmish) if there are any more, a field battle can be declared between the 2 main factions within the skirmish. (Note: Declaring a Field Battle is a declaration of war). If you lose the skirmish, you cannot return to that location for 20 minutes. If you declare a skirmish within your home biome, you may bring 2 units with you. #Miruvor, Torog Draught, Orc Draught, and Tauredain Cocoa are allowed in all types of pvp. (No Athelas or Ent Draughts) #Use faction gear according to your alignment in PvP #No Parkouring into bases #A field battle (pitch battle) is a declaration of war. It is basically a massive skirmish. A field battle can only be declared if there is a commander and 2 other players online. You're allowed 10 units in field battles. #Raids. Raids can only be declared by a king or commander, so long as there is at least one player on each side not counting the king or commander. Allies are not allowed to aid. The attacking faction must warn the defenders and then give them at least 10 minutes to prepare. Raids can take place anywhere and do not require war to be declared. You are allowed 5 units in a raid and no Horns of Conquest. There can be no more than 4 people during a raid on each side. Once the raid begins both sides must turn on map loc You may place ladders in siege format and build rams (same ram rules apply, refer to siege rules for details). If you win an offensive raid you are then allowed to destroy any crops in the city and kill npcs. Note: you cannot grief the build in any other way aside from destroying crops. The city does not fall under the attacking factions occupation. Raids are primarily designed for surprise attacks to deplete resources. There must be 6 hours between raids. Warfare Rules #Wars are primarily roleplay, during war events you must remain in character. #To declare war both leaders must be online. #To win a war you capture all approved enemy cities and bases with an offensive siege. For a definition of an approved city refer to the claiming rules. If the city does not comply with those rules then it is invalid for war purposes. #Besieging a settlement is not as simple as some might think, it requires a deal of planning and strategy. To attack a city you must march from the nearest settlement that your faction owns. (E.g. Mordor wants to launch an invasion into Gondor, the first city in their way is Osgiliath, they may leave from the nearest border location, Minas Morgul for instance). #To get to a siege location you may not simply teleport or fast travel if you're the attacking faction. A march must be declared. A march of mobilization is a large military movement to get from one place to another. You need to declare yourself an army before beginning the march. An army is a group of players equal to the factions claiming requirement. E.g. It takes 4 people for Angmar to claim, and 4 to make an army. (officers count for your total number) Once all your troops are assembled to your liking your king or commander may then begin the invasion by declaring the army "on the march" (I.e. "/me is now on the march".) You don't have to specify which city you are in route to as this is only the marching phase. Marches cannot be declared without staff present. That is because a field battle may ensue and staff need to be there to spectate it. Allied factions can march alongside you or from their nearest border location, that is up to your alliance to plan accordingly. #While you are in your own territory you do not need to keep your map location on, however while in an army group you must activate it upon entering enemy territory. This is why knowing whether you are part of an army or not is important. You might be attacked from any direction along the way to your siege location for the defenders in their homeland do not have to turn on map loc. (The logic behind this is that realistically speaking a nation, Gondor for example, would always have sentries posted on its borders. A large military group during medieval times tended to make a lot of noise, dust, and could stretch on for miles, and would very likely be noticed.) Only field battles can be declared during the marching phase, your numbers are already too great to consider this a skirmish. When traveling in a group too small to be considered an army you do not have to keep map location on, essentially you're a recon party. Do not try to use "well I didn't know my faction number" as a loophole. Common sense is a wonderful thing. #Ok, so you've finally reached the enemy city, now what? Now the boring part, you need to build a siege encampment, a siege encampment can be built however you see fit but needs at the very least, a tent for each person in the army, a headquarters (larger tent for the leader or commander). Again, aside from those requirements how you design your camp is up to you, though we advise actually making it look like a war camp, or it could be disapproved. Note: camps cannot be built within a 1000 block radius of the target settlement. Once the camp is completed it is susceptible to being raided. If you lose defending your camp then the camp will be destroyed and you must restart the marching process. Your army can be attacked before it's completed but the camp can't be destroyed if it was never finished. Your allies can use your camp or make their own. But if they choose to stay in your camp, you'll need to add their number to the number of tents you'll need. #The siege...... Like the march, you can attack with no more than 2 thirds of your population. If the defending armies allies have garrisoned themselves in the city, they do not have to wait to aid (garrison is the same as a camp but for defenders). If they haven't made a garrison or haven't completed it yet, then they have to aid from the nearest waypoint, after the siege starts! A maximum of 10 units per person is allowed in a siege, (troll units of all types count as 3 units). Each participating faction is allowed a single horn of conquest. It can only be used by a faction leader or commander. (If a leader and commander are on it's up to them to decide.) If the city has large walls you can build siege towers to assault the wall. All siege engines must be built at your camp and will then be moved to the siege location by a staff member. If you don't build the towers high enough then thats your problem, should've planned better. Ladders can also be used, though, only in a strait line vertically (to resemble actual siege ladders). There are three types of gates and three types of ram. Small, medium, and large. (There are ram examples at spawn), if your gate is not large enough for say a large ram, then a medium ram is going to be built. Note: even if your gate is large, if there isn't enough room for a large ram to be built, then the attackers can build a medium ram. Rams must be built whilst the siege is in progress. After the ram is completed and approved by staff then you may place and detonate one piece of tnt or a single strength orc bomb. The siege ends when all players from either side are killed, or if the attackers decide to retreat to their camp. (Defenders cannot retreat, they've nowhere to run) If the attackers lose or retreat to the camp, the defenders can start a counter assault. I.e they can declare a march of their own into enemy territory, or they can just pursue the fleeing attackers and raid their camp. If the attackers win, the cities falls under their occupation, they can kill all npcs and destroy all crops. However they cannot grief the build. If you want it to look ransacked please inform staff. Now that the city is yours, it works the same as it being part of your territory, it is now your nearest jumping off point and can be used to launch marches from. Note: if you are the attacking faction, whether you won or lost the siege you can't conduct another siege (Or march if you lost) for 12 hours). #Victory. After taking all the opposing factions cities you have achieved victory, the specific terms are up to you however you can't demand builds to be destroyed. If you want to banish the population, it's your decision, though you can't grief their builds. Specific things you can do to a city are case sensitive, ask staff. If you let the populace live under your occupation then how they're treated is once again up to you. But they have to put the occupying leader on all their banners. The capital of the nation is an exception to these rules, it belongs to your nation now and you can do with it as you wish. For each settlement taken you'll be rewarded 8,000 silver coins from the losing faction. If the losing faction cannot pay then a different deal must be struct, if this doesn't work either, consult staff. #It is highly illegal to teleport or fast travel while ANY pvp encounter is taking place. This means raids, skirmishes, field battles, sieges, marches, etc. This is why planning is so important because you aren't allowed to leave a march. If you have to go for irl reasons that's fine, just state your reason before logging off, otherwise it'll look like you've combat logged. So that's it for war rules, if you have specific questions please message staff and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Have fun empire building :p. Discord Rules #No Racism (Or any other extremely explicit or vulgar things) ---Kick/Bannable #Be kind #No Pornography of any kind (Or any other thing related to it) ---Bannable #No explicit words ---Kickable/Mute #Do not spam anything #Use Common Sense. If you use a loophole for one of these rules or break an unspoken rule, you can be banned for it. #Please be respectful to everyone here. #Please keep relevant topics in their correct text channels. #Spamming in any instance of this discord, text channels, voice channels and direct messages alike, is not allowed. #NSFW (Not Safe For Work) content is absolutely forbidden. If it's questionable, don't post it! #Targeting someone in order to provoke is forbidden. #If you have background sounds/music going off on your mic, stop it, turn on Push-To-Talk, or mute yourself. #No major spoilers from movies or shows are allowed to be said here. Grace period = 20 days after release. #Raiding this discord channel may be punished by ban hammer. #Shortened links that look unfamiliar are not allowed. #Recording/streaming any voice or text activity in this discord channel is not allowed. #Don't ping people without any legitimate reason. #No discord invite links besides this one are allowed. They may or may not be safe for you. #Don't excessively use reactions. #Please do not advertise anything in this discord server besides appropriate games, groups, twitters, or youtube channels! #Self-bots are not allowed! We have verified bots here for your use already! #Do not ping emergency contacts unless there are no staff members online! Staff Owner: *ShadowsEmissary Co-Owner: *TheLoyalBull Administrator: *Redcraft2000 *Calbieus *Orson_C_Krennic *RavingPancake Moderators: *NinjaCreeper303 *crafter6789 Builders *WolfProdigy *R3verse_ *Sir_wung Category:Servers